The Light In The Mist of Darkness
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: Sequel to The Hidden Truth


**The Light in the Mist of Darkness**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a few weeks since Mark had returned from his so called week vacation. Nobody believed him where he had been and what he went through. Everybody thought he was nuts. He sat in his locker room with Arian laying at his feet. Since he had been back, he had been a bear to everybody who didn't believe him. He hated being called a liar, for what he was telling was the truth. I guess nobody would know the truth, unless they were there. Mark sighed as he got to his feet, grabbed his bags and whistled for Arian to follow him out to his rental SUV to head for the hotel.

Arian followed Mark practically everywhere, but to the ring and a few other places. Some hotels wouldn't let Arian stay in their rooms, but Mark always found a way around it to get him inside. Mark and Arian were walking down the hallway as Vince called down the hallway to him. "Mark.. Hold on a minute I need to talk with you.." Mark stopped in his tracks and sighed to himself as he turned around and looked to Vince. "Can't this wait until tommorrow Vince. I've had a long day." Vince looked to Mark stern as he approached and stopped in front of him. "No I will not wait until tommorrow, Mr. Missing for a week. I just signed on some new talent onto the roster and one of them I want you to be a mentor too. I'm not asking you.. I'm telling you, your a mentor to her." Mark lifted a brow to Vince's demand. "Her? The new talent's a she? What makes you think I want to do this Vince. I might end up missing again." Vince looked to Mark seriously. "Mark I wouldn't send her to you if I didn't think you were capable of doing this. Any ways she's your new valet while you mentor her."

Mark dropped his bag as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No way in HELL Vince am I having a valet!? I do fine by myself without having someone under foot." Vince crossed his arms over his chest as Mark raised his voice to him. "I'm not asking you Mark, I am telling you. Your having this new talent as a valet and you will mentor her. Unless you don't want a job." Mark was about to say something and just kept himself quiet. "Fine Vince have it your way. But in case of warning, if it doesn't work out after a month. It's over plain and simple." Vince nodded as Mark uncrossed his arms and bent down for his bag and walked off, with Arian at his side. "Thanks Mark you won't regret this. I promise you." Mark lifted a hand up, motioning to Vince sort of like 'yea sure, whatever' type thing. He opened the door to the parking lot and climbed into the rental with Arian and was stopped once again by, this time his little brother Glen.

"Where has your dead ass been?" Mark sighed deeply and turned around and looked to Glen. "Why do you care?" He asked. Glen furrowed his brow at Mark and spoke. "Can't a little brother ask his brother a simple queston without getting his head bitten off. Man you better change your attitude before someone adjusts it for you, and it will be me!" Mark growled at this threat and so didn't Arian. Glen looked to the dog. "You treat this mutt better than you treat your own family and co-workers!"

Mark stepped between Glen and Arian. "At least the dog believes me when I tell them where and what happen to me the week I was missing!" Glen sighed and looked to Mark. "Mark for all I know you were hiding off somewhere with another woman having fun and you just don't want to tell us." Mark just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Glen you need to get your mind cleaned out. At least I don't think with my dick every five minutes, like some others around here." Glen growled at the comment Mark made to him. "At least I treat others like their human and not like a piece of trash like you've been the past few weeks, since you've been back. Nobody wants to be around you but the dog Mark. I can't believe the dog's still hanging around you."

Mark felt his temper reaching the edge of just cold cocking his brother to the cold cement floor. "At least I ain't jealous over a dog, who gets more attention from someone lately than someone else I know!" Glen turned red in the face to Mark's comment. He balled up his right hand at his side, leaned back and slammed his fist right into Mark's face, making a huge contact. Mark wasn't expecting the contact with Glen's fist. It caught him off guard and threw him backwards into the rental as he slammed his back into the door panel and fell to the floor, holding his jaw. Glen watched as he brother fell to the floor and nodded. "I hope that knocked some sense into you Dead Man. Better watch how you treat people, they might not be here when you least need them to be." With that said Glen walked off, leaving Mark trying to get his mind back together.

Arian was in the car growling and barking as Mark slowly got to his feet and grumbled to himself as he climbed into the car and drove to the hotel. He checked in and walked up to his room. Arian found his way up the fire escape and was waiting on the balcony for Mark to let him in. Mark opened the door to the room and turned on a few lights and closed the door behind him. He dropped his bags onto the floor as he let Arian into the room. Mark sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing his bruised, soar jaw. "I ain't a bear am I Arian?" He looked to the dog for an answer. Arian just tilted his head and whined a bit. "I'm talking to a dog like he knows what I'm talking about. But I rather talk to you than talk to a misunderstood little brother." Arian laid his head upon Mark's knee. Mark looked to him and couldn't help but lightly chuckle. He scratched Arian behind his ears and got to his feet, after removing his boots and order some room service.

Mark rummaged through one of his bags for a pair of shorts to sleep in. He turned the TV on to a sports channel and listened to the news on ESPN. Mark walked into the bathroom to change into his shorts and looked at his jaw. It was swollen a bit and bruised. "Man Glen you pack a punch, when you want too." Mark sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and placed his jeans upon a nearby chair and the rest of his dirty clothes upon the floor near his bags and laid upon the bed to watch some TV, while waiting for room service. Arian laid at the foot of the bed, in case he needed to hide. A knock came upon the door. Mark got to his feet as Arian slid himself out of view in the darkness of the bathroom and stayed quiet, while Mark let the room service gentleman in.

Mark paid the gentleman a tip and he left. Arian came walking out of hiding and Mark dug into his food. He fed Arian a few scraps and let him lick the plate as always. Mark placed everything back upon the cart and placed it in the hallway, for the hotel to retrieve it later. Mark got back upon the bed as he yawned loudly. He climbed under the covers as Arian jumped up, laid at the end of the bed and settled down for some sleep himself. Mark watched more TV before turning it off and falling alseep himself.

 **Chapter 2**

Mark tossed and turn in bed, like he always did since being back on the road once again. Arian woke up as he slowly slid himself against Mark's legs, trying to tell him he wasn't alone. Mark settled down once Arian was against his side.

** Dream Sequence **

Every where Mark looks it's nothing but darkness. He shivers as a chill slides up and down his spine, like someone running an ice cube upon his skin. He slowly walks through the nothingness. Only thing he hears are sounds of a howling wind from a winter storm and the very, very faint sound of cries, so he thinks. He tries to pick up his pace in his steps, but he feels like he isn't getting anywhere. His feet feel like something heavy is holding him down. Mark slows down his pace as he comes to a complete stop.

He's trying to catch his breath, but the chill and coldness in the air is making it harder for him to breath. He places his hands upon his arms and rubs them up and down to try and keep warm. Nothing seems to help him. He slowly slumps to his knees as the coldness slowly tries to consume him. The whipping chilled wind engulfs his ears as the faints sounds of cries disappear within the darkness.

** End **

Mark sits straight up out of sleep, shivering a bit as he sighs as he finally realizes he's back in the hotel safe and sound, just uncovered upon the bed. He leans back against the head board of the bed and tries to get his mind and himself together. He places the blankets and sheets back over him. The chill seems to have gotten deep into his body. He slides back down into the bed and gets well under the covers to try and get himself warm enough to go back to sleep. Arian feels Mark shivering next to him as he lifts his head up off the bed. He looks to Mark curled up under the covers of the bed and slides himself close as he can to Mark. He places his chin upon Mark's side and tries to help Mark get warm. Mark felt a bit warmer to fall asleep once again.

The next day woke Mark and Arian up with the sound of the alarm clock. Mark grumbled as he turned it off and slowly sat up as he yawned and stretched, got himself slowly going. Arian slowly got off the bed and sat at the sliding glass door to be let out. Mark looked to Arian through slighty opened eyes and got to his feet, oh so very slowly dragged himself over to let him out.

Arian pranced himself out onto the snow covered balcony now, and left the scene. Mark shivered as he closed the sliding glass door and made his way to the bathroom for a shower, maybe it would help him get himself going.

Mark finished with the shower and felt the same as he did when he first got into the shower. He got dressed and packed up his gear and headed out. He knew Arian would be waiting for him down near the rental to head off to the airport to head out for the next destination. Mark walked out of the hotel room, with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a bag in the other hand. Glen was standing down at the end of the hallway waiting for the elevator. Mark walked up in a pair of blue jeans, black workboots, and a black hooded sweat shirt with a dark blue bandana tied around his forehead. Glen looked to him and couldn't help but smirk to himself. "Well look who decided to join the living. Have a rough night?" Mark snorted as he stood next to Glen waiting for the elevator himself. "You could say that. Had a rough night of sleeping that's all. What's it to you anyways?" Glen shrugged. "Just thought I would ask. By the way you look like hell froze over quite a few times on you." Mark sighed and yawned a bit. "Thanks for the observation. Like I don't really know that." The elevator opened up on their floor, Glen and Mark piled on and headed down to the lobby area.

Nothing else was said between the two of them, until they got off the elevator and started walking out of the hotel after check out. "Where's your faithful companion?" Glen asked. Mark shrugged. "I don't know. Probably waiting for me at the car as usual." Glen looked to Mark like he was losing his mind totally. "The dog waiting by the car.. for you.. Mark are you sure your feeling alright?" Mark nodded as they exited the hotel lobby and headed for the garage. Glen stopped in his tracks as Mark approached the car to put their bags in the car. Glen's jaw dropped as there was the dog sitting there waiting for them at the car. "But.. what.. how did he get here.?" Mark opened up the trunk and placed his bags in and looked to Glen. "He walked just like the both of us. How do you think he got here Glen?" Glen rolled his eyes to Mark's smartass comment and walked over and placed his bags into the trunk and they all climbed into the car, heading for the airport.

 **Chapter 3**

It was a long flight to their next destination, Detroit. Mark slept most of the way with a pair of head phones upon his head, so he wouldn't hear Glen bugging him every five minutes to move so he could get up and move. Mark grabbed his baggage from baggage claim and headed towards the rental counter for his rental to head for the hotel. The line at the rental counter was relentless. He sighed as he grumbled to himself. He went to claim Arian who was in a traveling crate and placed Arian and his gear upon a cart and pushed them towards the rental counter and waited.

Mark was standing in line for a bit until Glen came walking up behind him. "Well I thought you would have been gone by now." Mark slid his emerald green eyes to the left as he looked over his shoulder to Glen. "I would of been if this line wasn't so long." Glen patted his shoulder. "Did you get an eye full of the new talent Vince signed on yet?" Mark shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No I haven't yet. Further more I don't really care right now Glen. I just want some more sleep before tonight's show and some food. Why do you ask?" Glen removed his hand from Mark's shoulder and shrugged. "I asked because a couple of the ladies look mighty fine, if you know what I mean bro." Mark shook his head as the line moved a few feet up to the counter. "Glen can you go through one day without thinking with that dirty, nasty mind of yours?" Glen glared at Mark as he sighed. "Yes I can thank you." Mark rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over the front of his chest.

Finally it was his turn. He stepped up to the counter as the lady looked through the computer for the vehicle he wanted. "Yes sir. You have the last SUV on our lot." Mark smiled a bit and nodded as he took the keys and walked off with his gear and Arian. "See you at the hotel bro." Glen shouted to him as he walked away. Mark grumbled to himself. "Hopefully you won't find me that fast." Mark walked out to the last SUV in the parking lot, let Arian out of the crate for a stretch and a sniff around as he loaded his bags into the back of the vehicle. He whistled for Arian and they left the rental parking lot for the hotel.

Mark sighed as he turned the radio on and waited for traffic to move so he could get into the hotel parking lot. He looked to Arian. "We're almost there boy. Your probably just as hungry as I am." Arian tilted his head and looked to Mark as he laid across the back seat. Mark pulled into the parking lot and parked the SUV, grabbed his bags and headed into the hotel. He called ahead of time to make sure Arian was aloud inside. He was at this hotel. Mark placed Arian in his jet black harness and hooked him up to a leash. "I don't need you scaring the other guests boy. I rather have you on leash anyways." Arian looked to Mark like he understood and followed him inside to check in for the next few days.

Mark and Arian made up to their room. Mark opened the room's door and placed his bags to the side as he let Arian's leash go. Arian walked over to the sliding glass door and laid in the sun light that was just coming through the clouds of the dreadful day it had been. Mark removed his boots and turned the TV on, laid back on the bed and closed his eyes to rest for a bit. "Feels good to lay on something soft. That plane ride wasn't comfortable at all. Especially with Glen running in and out of the seats, seemed every five minutes." Mark opened his eyes and looked to Arian. "I could just imagine how it was for you Arian. Stuck down in that cargo area." Arian stood up and walked over to Mark and licked his face, once he placed his front paws upon the bed. Mark lightly chuckled. "Of course I missed you and thought about you, while I was above trying to sleep, but that's between you and me." Arian barked and hopped up on the bed and laid next to Mark.

Mark picked up the phone and ordered something from room service for dinner and something for Arian too. He hung up the phone and sat up as he grabbed his carry on bag from the plane ride and rummaged through it. He grabbed his cell phone and placed it upon the night stand next to the bed. "I better take that out of hiding. I know it's gonna ring with Glen or someone on the other end looking for me." Mark rubbed the back of his stiff neck. "I must of slept wrong on the plane ride here." Mark stood up and grabbed some shorts out of his duffle bag and went into the bathroom for a hot shower, before dinner arrived.

He finished his shower and sat down as a loud knock sounded upon the room door. He got up as he grabbed his wallet for some money and opened the door. The bell hop rolled in the cart of food. Mark gave him a nice tip and he left the room. Mark uncovered the plates of food and fed Arian as he dug into his food. "I didn't forget you Arian." Arian jumped off the bed and slowly dug into his meal. They both finished up their meals. Mark placed the dishes upon the cart and placed the cart in the hallway and placed the 'Do Not Distrub' sign upon his doorknob, so he could get a bit more sleep before the event tonight. Mark climbed into bed and settled down for some sleep. Arian jumped up on the bed and laid down at the end near Mark's feet and settled himself for a nap.

Some time later, Mark tossed and turned in bed. Arian felt the bed shake under him as he heard Mark moaning in his sleep. Arian slowly crawled his way up next to Mark and watched him with his light brown eyes, full of concern.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark couldn't see nothing once again. This time he heard the faint cries from before as well. Between the moaning wind blowing by his ears. His eyes had to squint as he felt snow flakes, so he thought they were, slamming against his face as he tried to walk. His body felt numb from head to toe as he tried to pick up his feet. His feet felt like they were frozen to the solid ground underneath him. Like he was frozen in his tracks.

His teeth started to chatter as he stopped in his tracks. He fell to his knees as the cold slowly consumed his body from the inside out. The crying voice he could hear before was mixing with the howling winds that were blowing and swirling the snow against his numbing skin. He wrapped his arms around his body, the best he could to keep what warmth that the numbing cold didn't take from him yet. He felt his body starting to lose the battle of staying upright as he fell onto his back, after feeling a heaving weight get thrown against his chest, knocking him onto his back. He couldn't feel nothing now as he gasped for air, but the numbing cold was taking his breath away as the cry faded away..

** End **

Mark's eyes shot open as he sat upon his elbows and looked around, thinking he was dead. He was out of breath with a few beads of sweat dripping down his face. He sighed deeply as he slowly got his breathing under control. Arian lifted his head up and licked Mark's face in concern. Mark looked to Arian. "I'm alright boy. Just another nightmare that's all." He patted Arian's head as his body shivered from a full body chill. Arian felt his hand shake upon his head as Mark took his hand away. He laid back down and covered himself up. He rolled onto his right side and curled up under the blankets. He was feeling the cold from his nightmare. Like something just decided to lay on top of him, like a cold blanket. Arian saw Mark shivering under the covers. He moved himself just enough to place his head upon Mark's side and give Mark his body heat. Mark felt the warmth slowly taking his body back, but it was a very slow process. He knew it was Arian, he could feel the dog move and lay next to him. Mark closed his eyes and just dozed, before the alarm clock told him he needed to get up for the show.

 **Chapter 4**

Mark sat in his locker room after a horrible night of nothing going right. He was sitting on the plush leather couch with his head leaning back with his eyes closed. Arian laid upon the floor near his duffle bag, giving Mark his space. Mark was in a fool mood and he knew it, but just couldn't get himself out of it. So to make himself less of a target he stayed in his locker room for the most part. A knock on the door of the locker room brought him alive. He slowly opened his eyes as he lifted his head up and looked to the door. "It's open, if you feel like coming in." He just didn't feel like getting up to answer the damn door.

The door opened and Glen poked his head in. "Sleeping were we?" He asked. Mark shook his head as he slid himself up, to sit up more better on the couch. "No I was just sitting here, the way you see me now." Mark motioned for him to come in. Glen slid himself into the room and dropped his bags to the floor of the locker room as the door closed behind him. "What happen tonight Mark? You losing your touch in the ring or something? You could of beaten John with a hand tied behind your back tonight.." Mark lifted a hand up to stop Glen from talking, as he leaned back into the couch. "Glen don't even start lecturing me. I'm not in the mood for it. I have already gotten my ass chewed out by Vince already. I don't need it from you too alright." Glen took a seat upon a nearby folding chair and looked to his brother.

"No I'm not here to lecture you Mark. I'm here as a concerned brother. You haven't been yourself since you've been back around. You sure your alright?" Mark nodded as he looked to Glen. "You worry too much you know that. Anyways, I'm fine, well except for being a little sore tonight. No need to get yourself all worked up over nothing Glen. If there was something drastically wrong with me, you would be the first one I would notify." Glen nodded as he looked to the dog. "Where did you get the dog from and why is it still around?" Mark looked to Glen. "I told you the dog found me and I decided to keep him, better travel companion than some of the guys on the roster can be sometimes. Plus he keeps me company, so no need for going to a bar or anything like I use to before." Glen nodded and looked back to Mark. "At least you stopped your late night bar stool occupying." Mark sighed and ran a hand through his short red hair. "Glen... Never mind..."

Glen lifted a brow to Mark. "What is it?" Mark shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. "It's nothing bro. I was about to say something, but I won't because it's not worth it." Glen looked to Mark ackward. "Now this is the first. Your speechless or can't speak your mind for once. Now there's something wrong Mark.." Mark crouched down and zipped up his duffle bag and slowly rose to his full height once again as he grabbed Arian's leash. Arian rose to his feet and stretched as he got ready to leave with Mark. Mark looked to Glen. "Let's just put it this way bro, if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me anyways. I'm gonna jet. I will see you back at the hotel." Glen rose to his feet as Mark left the room with Arian walking at his side.

Glen walked out of the room and stood in the hallway and watched Mark walk out of the arena to the parking garage. Glen sighed as he shook his head. John Bradshaw came walking up to Glen and then looked down the hallway. "What's up with your brother?" Glen looked to John and shrugged. "If I knew I could tell you John, but I don't. He won't tell me nothing. I tried talking to him, but he won't budge a word to me what his problem is." John patted Glen's shoulder. "When he's good n' ready to tell yah Glen. He will, you know your brother the best than any of us." Glen slightly nodded as John took his hand off his shoulder and walked off. Glen walked off to get himself together to head on back to the hotel.

Mark drove back to the hotel in the rented SUV with Arian laying across the back seat. He was lost in his thoughts mostly as he drove. He did know one thing was wrong with him, he just couldn't get his mind off of what happen that week. It was weird, but also sort of rewarding to him too. He missed feeling those soft, small, dainty hands rubbing his shoulders and such down when he was sore, among other things. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and threw the vehicle into park and turned everything off and just sat there in the darkness of the parking garage. He closed his eyes for just a brief moment. He swore he thought he could here that soft sweet voice speaking to him. He didn't want to open his eyes, until a knock on the driver side glass window caught his attention.

 **Chapter 5**

Mark jumped at the knocking upon the window. He looked and saw a young woman, he swore it was deja vue in front of him. A young woman looked in the window with concern. She had shoulder length raven black hair with the most beautiful sky blue eyes. Her skin was a soft cream color and glowed in the dim parking lot street light. Arian growled as he jumped at the back window. The young woman jumped back as Mark opened his door and slowly stood up to his full height. The young woman backed away in fear of what the very, tall gentleman would say or do to her for distrubing him.

"I..I.. I'm sorry sir, if I bothered you. I was making sure you.. were alright.." She said in a shaking, soft voice. Mark closed the vehicle door and looked to the woman. That voice, he swore he had heard it somewhere before. He shook his head as he looked to the frightened young woman. "No it's alright. You didn't distrub me, just startled me a bit." The woman nodded as she walked off very quickly. Mark walked to the trunk of the car and grabbed his gear, turned to say something to the woman walking away, but she was already out of sight. Mark scratched the back of his head and shrugged as he closed the trunk, let Arian out of the car and walked into the hotel.

Mark opened the door and dropped his duffle bag to the floor as Arian walked in and sat down by the end of the bed. Mark plopped himself down upon the edge of the bed, removing his boots and getting comfortable for the night. He looked to Arian. "I ain't mad at you boy, you did a good job. You didn't know what she was going to do..." He sighed as Arian came walking timidly over to him and nudged his hand that sat upon his knee. Mark smiled a bit to him and petted Arian's head gently. "I swear Arian, if you could talk, you would probably say I'm crazy but, I swear I have seen that woman before. And her voice... It sounded so familar..." He paused mid-thought and then sighed. "Never mind, it's just me. I'm just over tired and my mind's just playing tricks on me." He patted Arian's head as he got to his feet and decided a shower would help him relax his aching body.

Arian tilted his head and watched as Mark walked into the bathroom. He yawned and then jumped up on the bed and laid at the end like he always did and sighed deeply. Mark finished up with his shower and dressed in just a pair of jet black, silk shorts. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Arian passed out on the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle very lightly. "You read my mind Arian." With that said, Mark turned out the lights and climbed under the covers and turned on the TV and slowly fell to sleep.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark tredged through the bone chilling cold, following the faint crying voice he heard through the hollowing winds. He thought at first it was the wind, but he listened hard, it was an actual cry, but from which direction he didn't know. He couldn't feel his feet under him nor the lower part of his body. The numbing cold was slowly taking his body over as he kept on walking. He felt the frozen ground under his bare feet as he walked.

Finally the cold took over as he fell to his knees and couldn't move anymore. He coughed heavily as his teeth chattered. He wrapped his arms around his body the best he could to keep what was left of his body heat within himself. He tried to yell to anybody who could hear him, but his voice just wouldn't escape his throat. They felt like the words were frozen to the inside of his throat. He started to slowly move on his knees, to try and find the crying noise he heard. To see if who or what was alright or something.

It was no use in fighting the body consuming cold. He was losing the fight and he was losing bad. He finally fell to his side as the cold snow softened his fall. He slowly curled up as he felt the cold wind whipped across his, probably blue colored skin by now, as he tried to stay awake. It was getting harder to breath as the cold slowly crept up to take over the rest of him..

** End **

 **Chapter 6**

Arian got up as he heard Mark moaning loudly, almost yelling in his sleep. He was tossing and turning harder than usual. Arian licked his face to get him to wake up. Arian jumped back as Mark slipped off the bed to the floor. Mark's eyes shot open as he sat up upon the floor of the room. He sighed deeply as he finally got a breath out of his heaving chest. Arian laid on the edge of the bed with his front paws hanging over the side. His head tilted to the side as he looked to Mark with concern in his light brown eyes. Mark leaned his head back gently against the night stand behind him. He finally caught his breath, so it could come under control.

He looked to Arian as his breathing was somewhat back to normal. "I'm.. alright boy.. I think.." Arian whined gently as he placed his head between his paws. Mark looked to Arian as he sighed. "Don't give me that look. I'm fine Arian. I just had a nightmare that's all. I can't help that..." Mark just stopped in his thoughts. "Here I am arguing with you.. Like you want to right?" Arian's ears twitched as he lifted his head up and looked to Mark. Mark chuckled lightly. "I thought so." Mark slowly rose to his still shaking knees and climbed onto the side of the bed. He leaned his forehead into his left hand and closed his eyes for a moment, dizziness had overcome his mind. "I must've moved too quick."

He sat upon his knees leaning his elbows upon the side of the bed until the dizziness left him alone. It didn't, it became worse. Mark sighed as his head started to pound between his ears. "Just great, like I need a headache now." He sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. But the dizziness was too great to keep his balance. He fell back to one knee and left his right arm leaning upon the bed. "Whoa! I'm not doing that again. Arian, can you fetch my bag for me?" Arian whined a bit as he jumped off the bed, walked over to Mark's small carry on bag, dragged it over by the strap between his teeth. Once he reached Mark, he nudged his hand with his nose and told him where the bag was. Arian sat back and watched as Mark lowered his hand and opened the bag up for some asprin for the pounding within his head.

He zipped up his bag and left it upon the floor as he took the aspirin with some water from the bottle, he had upon the nightstand, next to the bed. He slowly dragged himself back into bed and covered himself up and didn't move from the bed, he just didn't feel like it. Arian slowly climbed upon the bed and laid along Mark's side, just to let him know he was there, in case he needed him. Mark felt Arian lay by his side. Mark placed his arm over Arian's back and scratched him behind the ear until sleep took over his still pounding head.

Mark slowly stirred sometime during the next day. Arian had him up a couple of times just to let him out, but that was it. Other than that he wanted to stay in bed and not move. His head was still hurting and the dizziness was still there. He felt sick to his stomach, but he ignored it to get some food into himself, plus he had to feed Arian. He had just laid back down for awhile and Arian settled down next to him once again, as a pounding came upon his hotel door. Mark tried to ignore it, but it made his head pound more than it was. He growled as he slowly got himself to his feet and stumbled to the door and opened it enough to look out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

His eyes squinted as the light from the hallway shined into his face. "Hey there bro, what are you doing still sleeping?" Mark sighed as he knew that could only be his little annoying brother Glen. His eyes finally adjusted to the light as he looked to Glen. "Something .. I can do for you Glen?" Glen looked to Mark with concern, his brother looked terrible and sounded it. "Yes you're suppose to be up and out the door twenty minutes ago. You and I have an autograph session in about an hour or so. Or did you forget?" Mark cussed under his breath. "Yea I did. I'll be ready in a bit." Glen placed his hand upon the door so Mark wouldn't close it. "Want me to wait in the room so you don't have to come and look for me?"

Mark knew he wasn't going to be getting rid of Glen that easily. Mark sighed as he closed the door and unlatched the door chain and opened the door all the way to let Glen in. He rubbed the back of his sore neck as he walked off to his duffle bag, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom for a change. Glen walked in and closed the door. The room was dark still with the curtains still drawn to keep the day light out. Glen seated himself upon a nearby chair and knew something was wrong with his brother now. He was usually up and ready for anything that had to deal with work. He was never forgetful, especially autograph sessions. Arian lifted his head off his paws as he laid upon the floor and looked to Glen.

Glen leaned his hand down gently and patted Arian's head. "Well at least I know my brother isn't alone if something happens." He whispered to himself. Mark came walking out in a pair of blue jeans, sleeveless jean shirt and grabbed his dark blue bandana as he grabbed his keys and what not and put his work boots on. He sat upon the bed for a moment and sighed as he ran a hand through his short red hair quickly. "You ready Glen?" Glen nodded as he stood to his feet. "Yea I am. Do you want me to drive?" Mark stood up and grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and tossed Glen the keys. "I thought you would never ask." Glen caught the keys and they both walked out of the room for the autograph session.

 **Chapter 7**

Mark arrived back at the hotel after a long autograph session. His head was still pounding and he still felt sick to his stomach, but he put it to the side when he was around everybody else. He opened the room's door and was greeted by Arian. Mark sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of his neck and gave Arian his attention. "I missed you too boy. Sorry it took forever. I swear that was the longest appearance I've ever done." He looked to his watch and slowly stood up with a stretch and grabbed his bag and Arian's leash. "Come on Arian. We've got a show to do. I'll get you something to eat at the arena." Arian woofed to him as Mark attatched the leash to the jet black harness that was wrapped around Arian's back and they left for the arena.

They both arrived at the arena and nearly was ran over by fans, who somehow got into the arena's parking garage. Mark signed a few autographs but he excused himself as he walked into the arena. He told the security guards about some stow aways in the garage and they went to take care of it. Mark kept to himself as he hopefully would make it to his dressing room, without being seen. "Hey Mark." Mark cussed under his breath 'Damn'. He stopped in his tracks, turned around to see Vince walking his way. Arian sat down at Mark's side and waited patiently. Vince walked up to Mark, doing the McMahon strut in the process. "I heard we were a little late to the autograph session. Everything alright with you?" Mark was thanking himself for wearing sunglasses with dark lenses tonight. "Yea everything's fine. Just over slept and Glen woke me up. No problem Vince, why do you ask?" Vince didn't know how to ask Mark this, but he had to know what was wrong with one of his best and top talents.

"I've seen your performance in the ring starting to go down hill a bit the past couple of weeks. I was wondering if there was anything wrong that's all. The locker room's becoming a bit concerned." Mark shook his head. "No problem at all Vince. Just I guess I have been a bit off, but I'm getting back into it again." Vince nodded. "I hope so. But I'm not here to lecture you. I wanted to see if you have seen your new valet yet?" Mark shook his head. "No I haven't had the chance yet. But Glen gave me the load down, in his own way that is." Vince chuckled lightly. "I could only imagine his view on her. But anyways, you better start to get to know her Mark. She's looking to you for advice and pointers on in the ring. Don't let me down with this please." Mark sighed and placed a hand upon Vince's shoulder. "When have I ever let you down Vince?" Vince thought for a moment. "Let's see.. As I recall only once, when you disappeared for a week without no word.." Mark removed his hand from Vince's shoulder. "Besides that.." "Never Mark, you have never let me down." Mark nodded. "And I plan on not starting now. If you want, send her to my dressing room to meet me and we will have a little chat to get to know one another alright?" Vince nodded as they shook hands and walked their seperate ways.

Mark walked into his locker room, tossed his bag onto a nearby chair and plopped himself upon the black, leather couch and settled down for a bit of a cat nap before his match. Arian laid at his feet as Mark settled down for a bit. His body was starting to hurt a bit more than usual. He was going to need a good stretch out before his match tonight. Mark dozed for a bit before his watch woke him and told him it was time to get ready and do what he did best, kick ass and take names later. After his match, he dragged himself back to his locker room. He had won his match, but his body hurt more than usual. He was hoping he wasn't getting sick, he didn't want to be and didn't want time off for it.

He walked into his locker room and slammed the door shut as he plopped himself upon the couch. Chugged some water down as Arian walked over and laid his chin upon his knee. Mark looked to him through weary eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm alright boy. Just a bit tired that's all." Arian lifted his eyes to Mark as he walked off and laid near his bag and waited to leave. Mark rubbed his temples gently and slowly got to his feet for a shower and a clothes change. All he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and sleep, like he wanted to forever and not have a care to care about right now.

He just finished getting dress into a pair of tight blue jeans as a knock came upon his door. The knock wasn't familar to him, it was too gentle for Glen or any of the other guys. Probably one of the divas. He grabbed a t-shirt as he walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped as the same woman from the garage stood before him in the doorway of his locker room. The young woman on the other side jumped back as the door opened to a very tall, but muscular, handsome man. She swallowed the breath she was holding as her sky blue eyes got lost among the rippling muscles upon the chest that sat before her. Her eyes wander up to two floating emerald green orbs looking to her. Mark finally got a voice. "Can I help you?" He asked. The young woman finally got her voice back as well as she spoke softly. "I'm sorry to distrub you, but told me to come and meet you. I'm your new valet.. " She leaned her hand out towards him. Mark took her danity, soft hand into his huge, rough hand and shook it gently. "Oh yes, Vince told me somewhat about you. Please come in." Mark moved to the side as the young woman walked into his locker room and stood to the side, slightly looking around.

Arian slowly rose to his paws and growled gently to the young woman, who just entered the room. Mark closed the door and looked to Arian. The woman jumped with fear of the dog. "Easy Arian. She isn't going to hurt you." Arian settled down as he sat down by the couch. Mark offered her a seat, as he seated himself upon the couch. The young woman took a seat upon a nearby chair. "Sorry about him. He doesn't take too kindly to strangers he doesn't know. He won't hurt you, just a bit protective." The woman looked to the huge rottie sitting beside him, while Mark put on his socks and workboots and then his t-shirt. "Pardon my appearance, you caught me just finishing up from my shower." She nodded and looked to her fumbling hands in her lap. "I didn't catch your name darlin'..." She looked up with her sky blue eyes and smile gently. "How very rude of me. My name's Reina Reynolds. You can just call me Reina please." Mark froze in his movements to the name. His mind was wheeling a million miles an hour, but the pounding kept him from getting too deep in thought.

"Nice to meet you Reina. I'm Mark Calaway. But you can call me Mark. When it's at the ring or here at work, it's Taker." Reina smiled gently and nodded. "Sounds.. good to me." Mark smiled gently to her as he stood up and grabbed his duffle bag. "I look forward to working with you and helping you out with your career." She slowly stood up, with that gentle smile still upon her face. "I look forward to working with you too. I heard a lot of things about you. Most important I look forward to learning from you." Mark nodded to her as he put Arian on his leash. "Oh, this is Arian. He's with me practically 24/7." Reina looked to the dog and walked gently over to him, crouched down and let Arian sniff her hand.

Arian leaned his twitching nose out to her hand and sniffed. His ears twitched as he gently licked her hand back. Reina smiled as she patted his head. She slowly stood up and opened the locker room door for Mark. Mark thanked her as he walked out. They walked along talk, getting to know one another on a working basis. They ended up out in the parking lot. Reina had picked up her duffle bag in the hallway outside of Mark's locker room as they left. Mark put Arian in the back seat of the SUV and closed the door as he looked to Reina. "I hope I'm not seeming rude, but would you like a ride back to the hotel?" Reina hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Mark took her duffle bag and placed it in the back with his. They both climbed into the SUV and drove back to the hotel caught up in conversation.

 **Chapter 8**

Mark walked into his hotel room after helping Reina to her room, well right next door. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He swore he knew her from somewhere before, but where was the question. He shook his head as Arian tilted his head and looked to him. Mark looked to him and shrugged. "Just lost in thought that's all Arian." Mark took off his boots and sighed as the pounding in his head was still there. He grumbled a bit as he took some pain reliever for it and turned in for the night. Arian hopped up into his usual spot near Mark and settled down for the night.

Mark was awaken by his ringing cell phone upon the bedside table. He grumbled as he slid his hand out from under the covers where he dwelled and picked it up. He answered it with a grumble. "This better be good.." There was no answer on the other end, just a bunch of noise, like a crowd or something. Then a voice spoke. "Mark.. Mark that you?" Mark pulled his phone away from his ear from the yelling voice of Glen, he sound a little off kilter, if you know what that is. Mark grumbled, half asleep. "Glen.. no need to yell. I ain't deaf like you.." The noises in the background quieted down as Glen spoke once again, this time his speech was slurred. "Sorry the place was a bit noisy. I'm sorry to wake you bro, but a couple of guys and I need a ride back to the hotel. We are.. wayyy.. too wasted to drive." Mark sighed as he poked his head out from under the covers and looked at the clock. He growled. "Glen do you know what time it is?" Glen thought about this for a moment as he leaned against a nearby wall to keep himself upright, long enough to talk on the phone to Mark. "It's early. Why do you ask?" Mark sighed. "Never mind. Where are you and I'll come pick up your drunk asses, before Vince finds out." Glen told him where they were and then hung up as he was dragged back to the bar for a few more rounds. Mark grumbled as he slid himself out of bed, got himself dressed and left to pick up the drunken party.

Mark pulled up to the address Glen had given him. It was a run down bar for bikers mostly. He parked the SUV on the side of the street, climbed out and went inside. The first thing that hit him was the smoke screen and the smell of stale beer, it made him sick to his stomach, that he use to occupy these places. He looked around the crowded bar until he spotted Glen with a few of the guys from work with him. Mark shook his head as he walked over to Glen and found Paul and John sitting at a nearby table with a passed out John Cena laying upon the table top. Mark sighed and just couldn't believe these guys. "Alright you party animals let's go, before Vince catches wind of this." Glen placed his arm around Mark's shoulders, practically hugging him. "Aww come on Bro, just have one beer with us. Then we'll leave." Mark wasn't up for games right now. He just wanted to get these drunken dumbasses back to the hotel and sleep off the rest of the night.

"I'll take a rain check Glen. Now let's go." John and Paul both picked up John Cena and carried him out of the bar and climbed into the SUV out front. Mark started walking out of the bar as Glen stopped in his tracks to pick up some blonde at the bar. Mark turned and looked at Glen. "Move it or walk home bro. I'm not coming down here again to pick up your drunk ass again." Glen ignored him. Mark wasn't in the mood for his bullshit tonight. Mark walked over and placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder and tried to turn him around to face him. Glen shoved him off. "Leave me alone Mark. Can't you see I'm busy at this moment.." Mark didn't like being ignored and being called out in the middle of the night to pick up his druken brother and the guys like this.

The blonde kept telling him to get lost, she wasn't interested at all. She was trying to talk to another gentleman next to her. Mark felt trouble was about and he wanted to get Glen out before it started. But Glen kept at her, trying to win her over. The girl finally leaned her hand back and smacked Glen clear across the face. The bar stopped as a huge 'Smack!' was heard echoing through the room. Glen growled as he went to grab the woman's wrist, so she wouldn't hit him again, when the gentleman next to her grabbed Glen's wrist and stood up. "I wouldn't even think about that buddy. Not unless you want to walk out of this bar on a gurney." Mark sighed as he stepped between his brother and the other drunk. "Let go of my brother's wrist or you will be breathing through the back of your head." The gentleman looked to Mark as he released Glen's wrist as the rest of the bar stood up, quieted down and turned their attention to the on goings at the bar.

The woman got up and walked off to get out of the way. Glen chased her as a few of the other patron's jumped on him. The gentleman that was in front of Mark swung towards him. Mark caught it in his hand and applied pressure onto the guy's fist. Mark started slowly crushing the guy's fist like a nut in a nut cracker. The gentleman slowly was hitting his knees in pain. "Now.. call off your little dogs, before I break your hand." The gentleman couldn't speak as the pain was getting too much for him. Mark could feel the guy's bones starting to snap within his grip. Mark let the guy's hand go, once a few bones in the guy's hand snapped into pieces.

Mark saw that Glen was out numbered and pulled a few guys off his drunken brother. The whole bar decided to turn this into a huge bar fight. John came walking back inside and was almost greeted by a flying glass bottle, that missed his head by mere inches and crashed against the wall. He jumped in to get Mark and Glen out of the brawl before anything else ended up happening. Mark pulled a few guys off Glen's back and ended up punching them out cold to the bar's floor. Mark reached for Glen as a wooden chair was crushed upon Glen's back, that took Mark's right forearm and hand with it. Piercing pain and the feeling of snapping bones was all Mark felt as he hit his knees. Mark yelled out in pain as he gripped his now broken forearm and hand. The guy who swung the chair took off out of the bar.

Mark was now really pissed off as John and him knocked out the rest of the bar occupants, but the bartender. Mark and John both stood there as the last man hit the floor. Mark gripped his arm and looked to Glen. Glen slowly rose to his feet in front of the woman, who decided to give Glen one good whack with her boot to his nuts. Glen hit the floor once again as the woman walked out of the bar. John walked over to Glen and helped him out to the SUV. Mark took care of the damages they've done to the bar, grabbed a towel, wrapped his right forearm and hand the best he could and left the bar. He got into the driver side of the SUV and looked to John who sat in the front seat. "Thanks man. I owe you for helping out." John nodded. "No problem Mark. Glad I walked back in when I did though." Mark started the SUV up and looked into his mirror to Glen rubbing his face, where he was slapped twice by the woman. "You deserve more than your face slapped and a kick in the nuts for your stupidy tonight Glen. You deserve your ass beaten to nothing by me." Glen had nothing to say, Mark knew Glen knew what he did was wrong, but right now his brain was impaired by the drinks he had shoved down tonight.

Mark looked over his shoulder to Paul, who had finally passed out, with John Cena's head laying upon his shoulder. Mark smirked and looked to John. "We better get you guys back to the hotel. If Vince finds out you guys are in some serious trouble." John nodded as Mark threw the SUV into gear and drove back to the hotel.

 **Chapter 9**

Mark pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He sighed as the throbbing pain in his forearm was worse. He needed to get it checked out, but he was too tired to do it tonight. First thing in the morning he would. He woke up Paul and John Cena to get them into the hotel. Soon as they parked, Glen climbed out of the SUV and just stood there leaning against the vehicle. Mark climbed out, picked up John Cena, who just wouldn't wake up, but was alive, into a fireman's carry and walked into the hotel, with John helping Paul and Glen into the lobby. Mark stopped in his tracks and sighed as Vince stood up from the sitting area of the hotel lobby. Mark knew they were in for it now.

Vince was red in the face as he saw his talent stumbling into the hotel lobby late at night. "Where the hell have you guys been?!" He spat out between gritted teeth. Mark wasn't liking this one bit, he was caught because he drove them home. Nobody spoke, Vince just looked at each and every man trying to stand there. Mark was the only one who was standing still holding John Cena over his shoulder. "Anybody going to answer me?" Nobody didn't. Nobody didn't want to get caught. Vince looked over every man and saw the bruises, cuts and scrapes upon John, Glen and Mark. He saw Mark holding his right arm close to his body wrapped up in a towel. Mark saw the concern, anger mixed emotional look on Vince's face when he looked to him. He hid his arm sort of behind his back as he adjusted John upon his shoulder.

"Mark.. Where were you guys tonight?!" Mark sighed as he looked to Vince. "Ask them sir. I was just called by Glen to pick them up, because they were too drunk to drive..." Vince wasn't taken this too well. "You guys were out drinking. Didn't I say no drinking yourself drunk, we don't need any liabilities. I'm very disappointed in each and every one of you. Especially you Mark, I thought you gave up drinking." Mark started turning red in the face as he was about to say something until Glen finally spoke up.

"Mark wasn't drinking Vince. He was telling you the.. truth.. I called him from a bar we were at and he came to pick us up and bring us back here." Vince looked to Glen as he spoke and nodded as he looked to John and Paul. "Is this true?" They both nodded as they tried to stay upright without swaying back and forth upon their feet. "Alright that answers where you all were and such.. But it doesn't answer the bruises and such upon you, John and Glen... Mark, can you explain that?.." Mark sighed and grumbled. "Ask Glen.. He's the one that started it all..." Vince's attention went back to Glen. "Well Glen..." Glen sighed as he looked to Vince. "I wouldn't leave well enough alone... A fight broke out in the bar... Mark was trying to get me out of the bar and a fight broke out... Mark and John got into the middle of it.. They.. were.. trying to help me and get me out of the bar, that I... wouldn't... leave.." His words were still slurring as he swayed upon his feet.

Vince sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. I got a phone call from the bar that this happened at. But I wanted to hear it from you guys first. I was told a fight broke out and you guys were involved. I'm not being sued or anything, the bartender called just to tell me you were on your way back here and one of you was badly hurt. The bartender also told me damages were paid in full and you didn't start the fight. Let's just say you three are lucky, nobody's going to sue or press charges or worse off get arrested tonight." Mark stood there as the pain throbbed up into his upper arm. Only thing he wanted to do was just go back to his room, and just sleep, but no he had to stand there and get a lecture, he should never have been a part of.

Vince looked to Mark. "I appreciate you going to pick them up Mark. You'll get reimbursed for paying the damages done to the bar, by these four. I will make sure you do. As for the rest of you.. You will be fined and be paying Mark back every cent for tonight, your lucky he was there or things could of been worse. Now why don't you guys take yourselves up to your rooms and sleep it off." Vince looked to Mark holding John Cena. "Mark you can come with me and place John Cena in his room." Mark nodded as they all headed for the elevators to their rooms. Mark and Vince got off on the same floor as Mark was staying on and walked down to John's room. Vince opened his door with the key the front desk gave him. Mark put John on the bed, laying him on his side and left the room. "Thanks Mark for everything tonight. I'm sorry I accused you and got out of hand with you." Mark shook his head. "No big deal Vince. You didn't know until the truth was told." Mark walked down the hallway to his room and headed back to bed.

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning found Mark not wanting to get out of bed at all. He was tired, didn't feel like getting up and his arm hurt so much that it was making him feel more sick to his stomach than before. Arian laid beside him on the bed as he slept. Sleep that isn't something that Mark got enough of last night, between the throbbing between his ears and his forearm. He didn't know what was worse. A knock upon his door brought him to reality, which isn't good for him. Mark unburied himself from the covers on the bed and yawned as the knock came upon the door once again. "Yea hold on." He grumbled to the person on the other side. He rubbed the back of his neck and slowly got to his feet as Arian lifted his head and jumped off the bed, in case.

Mark stumbled to the door, slowly unlocked it and opened it. The hallway light hit him like a freight train, he growled, he never did like the light. His eyes adjusted and focused onto Reina on the other side of the door. "Reina, what are you.. doing here?" Reina stepped back once Mark opened the door. She didn't know what to say, when the door opened revealing her mentor in just a pair of jet black shorts. "I thought we were going to have lunch together. But it looks like you aren't up for it.." Mark rubbed his face gently with his left hand. "I'm sorry I forgot. I had a rough night.." Reina stepped forward in concern to the bruising upon Mark's face, chest and the condition of his right forearm and hand. "What happen Mark? Your arm doesn't look very good." She said with concern in her soft voice. Mark shook his head. "Let's just say. I'm thanking myself for giving up bar hopping." Reina looked to him oddly, Mark chuckled lightly. "Do you want to come in and have lunch here?" Reina's heart jumped practically into her throat as he asked her that. "Sure.. I mean.. if your.. up for it.." Mark smiled a bit at her. "I rather have you at my door than my brother, which he won't be for quite awhile." Mark opened the door wider inviting Reina inside.

Reina slowly, timidly walked into the room as Mark closed the door. Arian was sitting by the unmade bed as Mark turned on a light and sat down on the edge of the bed as he ran his left hand through his hair. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Mark leaned forward, removed his shirt and jeans from the chair and offered it to Reina. "It's alright. I don't mind at all." She seated herself as Arian looked to her and approached her and sniffed a bit. He recognized her and laid his head into her lap. Reina smiled gently to the dog and scratched him behind his ears. Mark grabbed his jeans, stood up and excused himself as he went into the bathroom to change. Reina nodded as he did so.

Mark came walking back out in just his jeans as he sat down and yawned a bit. He winced as he forgotten about his forearm. "Dang I'm not going to do that again." Reina looked to it with concern as she slowly stood up to her feet, walked over and placed her small, soft, gentle hands upon the toweled wrapped arm. "Why don't we go get this checked out and we can pick something up on the way back.." Mark felt her touch under the towel. It scent chills up and down his spine, but also made his heart race. He felt that touch from somewhere before, but he couldn't remember right now. "I'm not going to argue with you about it darlin'. Let me get ready and we'll go. I'm sorry about all of this." Reina smiled gently and placed one of her hands upon Mark's shoulder. "No need for apologies Mark. I rather see you get your arm looked at than see you suffer." Mark smiled a little to her as he got up and got himself dressed and they left for the hospital.

Reina had driven the SUV, so Mark could just sit and rest for the drive. Mark sighed as he waited for the doctor to come back with the X-Rays. He never really enjoyed hospitals. Nobody in the business did really. Reina was showed into the room by a nurse. Mark looked to her and smiled gently to her. "I thought you left.." Reina sat down on the bed next to him. "Why wouldn't I wait for you? I thought we had plans for food after this.." Mark nodded. "Sorry I ain't much for hospitals." Reina nodded. "Understandable. Neither am I.. They give me the creeps actually." Mark nodded. "I will agree. But it's good I got you to keep me company. I couldn't sit here by myself." Reina smiled gently to him. "It's no problem. Your my mentor and hopefully going to be a friend too. I hate to see others around me hurt. Just the way I am." Mark nodded as the doctor finally came walking into the room with the X-Rays of Mark's forearm and hand.

It was official, Mark had a busted forearm and some bones in his hand. Mark grumbled as he walked out of the hospital with Reina by his side. He looked to the cast that encaved his forearm from below the elbow to about 3/4 of his hand. His thumb had to be placed within the cast as well to keep the bones still to heal right in his hand. Reina drove them back to the hotel and stopped along the way for some sandwiches. There wasn't much conversation between the two of them. Mark wasn't up for much conversation, he was just a bit tired and the pain meds were kicking in by the time they got back to the hotel. Reina walked Mark to his room door and opened the door for him. "I appreciate dinner tonight Mark. I hope you feel better soon. If you need anything I will be in my room alright."

Mark walked into his room and stopped in the doorway and smiled to her gently. "Thank you Reina for everything today. I will let you know and thanks." Mark closed the door quietly as he placed his meds for his arm upon the night stand and kicked off his boots. He got as far as taking off his shirt, before he was just too tired to get into his shorts. He laid on top of the bed and fell asleep. Arian came walking in after Reina let him back into Mark's room. Arian gently climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Mark and dozed himself.

 **Chapter 11**

Mark had been out for some time now, due to medication for his arm. Arian lifted his head up as he felt the bed moving under him. He looked to Mark's tossing and turning body upon the bed. He whined gently as he slid himself up to Mark's face and licked him gently, to try and wake him from his nightmares once again.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark shivered as he dragged himself through the snow drifts and mind numbing cold winds blew by him. He heard the faint crying noise in the darkness. He was bound and determined to find it and see what the crying was all about. But the closer he thought he was to the crying, the colder he had felt and the crying ended up being way off in the distance once again. Mark dropped onto his stomach in the ice cold snow. His teeth chattered as he now couldn't feel his hands nor the rest of his body. He looked around, nothing but darkness could be seen around him for miles and miles. He tried to yell, but the howling winds took over his voice. He sighed as he slowly gave into the mind numbing cold that was taking over his body...

** End **

Arian whined as Mark's eyes shot open as he inhaled a deep breath, like he just surfaced from struggling to get out of water. He sat up as he looked around. He looked to Arian and sighed deeply as his heart was pounding against his ribs. He placed his left hand upon Arian's head as he got his breath back. "I'm alright boy. Just another nightmare that's all. Thanks for waking me up." Arian tilted his head to the side as a knock came upon the room's door. Mark sighed as he ran his hand through his short red hair, slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to answer the door.

He unlocked the door and opened it. He shielded his eyes for a moment, for adjustment to the light in the hallway. "So rumors are true!" Mark jumped at the voice and lowered his casted hand and looked to Vince standing on the other side of the door. "What rumors is that Vince?" Mark grumbled out. "You were the one seriously hurt in that fight last night. I thought so, why didn't you tell me Mark?" Mark leaned against the door he was holding open and lifted a brow to Vince. "Because I know how you are Vince and it got taken care of. Is there something I can do for you?" Vince nodded as Reina walked over and stood to the side.

Mark smiled to her as Vince looked to him, and then realized Mark wasn't smiling to him, but someone else. Vince turned around and looked to Reina. "Oh so you have met your new valet. I was wondering how you two were hitting it off?" Mark looked to Vince and rolled his eyes. "I would say we hit it off just fine." Reina took a step forward. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Vince smiled a bit to her as Mark commented under his breath. "I sure hope so." Vince gave Mark an evil look and turned back to Reina. "No you haven't at all. I was just checking on Mark from last night and was about to ask him about his brother..." Mark looked to Vince with concern. "What about him?" Vince turned and looked to Mark. "I was about to ask you if you have talked to him since last night. I just came from his room and he didn't answer the door."

Mark scratched his head in puzzlement. "That's odd of Glen. Usually he answers the door or yells to it. He's probably still passed out Vince. You know him and heavy drinking don't mix." Vince nodded. "I know it doesn't, but I'm just concerned that's all. Could you check on him Mark please and let me know." Mark nodded as he opened the door wider for Reina to sneak in. Reina slipped between the two men as she entered Mark's room. Arian jumped off the bed and greeted Reina as Mark finished with Vince. Mark looked to Vince. "I will give him a call in a bit and then let yah know." Vince nodded and left. Mark sighed and closed the door, walked over to the night stand and turned a light on.

"You just saved me from a long lecture about not getting into trouble when it comes to my brother. I owe you for that." Reina smiled to Mark as he seated himself upon the bed. Reina sat down in a nearby chair. "How's your arm?" She asked. Mark looked to it sitting in the cast. "It's still there, thank God." Reina couldn't help but giggle softly. Mark smiled and looked to her, her soft giggle just took his breath away. "That's good to know. But what I meant was.." "I know what you meant, it's doing alright. The cast is already being a pain in the ass. I can't do very much. I'm right handed and it's diffcult to do things." Reina nodded as she looked to him with her sky blue orbs. "I know how that is, I've been in your shoes. It's not fun. But if you need any kind of help, don't hesitate to ask me. I don't mind helping in any way I can." Mark nodded as the smile stayed upon his face. "Thanks I really appreciate that." Reina nodded as Arian draped his front paws over her leg and practically jumping into her lap. "Don't worry Arian I didn't forget you. You big lovable bear you. You remind me so much of your owner you know that.." Arian looked to her with his big light brown eyes as she petted him. Mark lifted a brow to her comment and couldn't help but listen for the rest.

"And how am I like my dog?" He couldn't help but ask. Reina looked to him. "Well Arian has a sweet personailty. Doesn't judge me for anything, just takes me for me and treats me like I should be, not like a trophy. Just like you, but your more. You listen to me if and when I have a problem and help me out the best you can, well so far that is." She couldn't help but smile. Mark was taken back by her words. He had never heard someone say that to him before in his entire life, well except once, but that marriage ended in divorce.

Mark looked to her. "Same goes for you Reina. I appreciate your comments, I have never heard those kind of words said to me before, except once, but I'm not going to go there at all." Reina nodded as they sat and talked awhile, got to know one another better.

They got caught up in their talking that Mark didn't notice the time on the clock. "It's late. I gotta get to the arena. I'm not looking forward to work tonight." Reina looked to him. "Why not?" Mark sighed a bit as he got to his feet, grabbed his duffle bag and placed Arian in his harness and leash. "Because I know I'm going to hear about last night and Glen coming to me all apologetic as usual. Then I'm going to get guff for my arm and wrestling with it. Nothing will not stop me from making a living." Reina stood up and took the leash from Mark's hand, proceeded out the door, went to her room and grabbed her bag, met Mark in the hallway. Mark closed his room's door and looked to Arian walking calmly with Reina on his leash. "If you were anybody else walking him, he would be pulling you down the hallway right now. He's taken a liking to you." Reina couldn't help but smile to the comment. "I know so have I to him, just like someone else I know has taken a liking to me." Mark couldn't help but blush a but under his sunglasses. He leaned his arm out, Reina wrapped her arm around it and they both walked out and drove off to the arena.

 **Chapter 12**

Mark was sitting in the back of the arena upon a rolling case for some of the equipment from the trucks. He was flipping through a magazine, just relaxing as Glen approached him. Mark looked up from the motorcycle magazine in his hands as he saw Glen standing to the side of him. Mark put the magazine down and looked to his brother. Glen looked bright as rain, after what happen last night. Mark thought he would look worse for wear, but he was wrong. Mark sighed a bit. "Something I can help you with little brother?" Glen didn't say nothing for a moment and then he spoke. "No, but I wanted to apologize for last night with my actions and everything. I didn't mean for you to get hurt nor get anybody in trouble." Mark shrugged. "No big deal Glen, just next time don't let it happen." Glen nodded as the blonde from the bar last night walked up and slid herself under Glen's large, muscular left arm. Mark removed his sunglasses to the top of his head, rolled up the magazine into a tube within his hand and held it. "Who's this lil brother?"

Glen smiled to the blonde and then looked to his ever angry getting, brother. "Umm this is Samatha. Samatha this is my older brother Mark." The blonde smiled and winked at him. "Nice to meet yah sugar." Mark stood up, grabbed Glen by the front of his shirt, pulled him with him for a moment. "He'll be right back Samatha." Mark grumbled as he pulled Glen around a corner and smacked him with the rolled up magazine. "Owe! Damn Mark, why did you go and do that for?" Glen rubbed the top of his head. "You deserve that and more. After all the bullshit the guys and I went through for you, you ended up with her anyways. You are REALLY something Glen, really. I get my arm and hand broken and this what the end result ends up being. I don't believe this!" Mark's face was beat red with anger as he spoke.

Glen backed away a bit, he didn't want to get hit with the rolled up magazine again. "Calm down Mark. She found me at the hotel some time after you went to bed last night, after everything happened. I am sorry about your arm, I didn't expect a fight to break out." Mark tossed the magazine onto a nearby chair and placed his hands on his hips. "You didn't expect a fight to break out. Glen you were flirting with danger that whole time. I even knew that even before the guy stood up and told you to leave the lady alone. You were just being too damn stubborn to listen to him nor me." Mark lifts up his arm to Glen's view. "And this is the end result of your stupidity. This should be on you Glen not ME! But No! I was being the big brother and went to pick your sorry ass up, because you were too damn drunk to drive as usual! This has to stop Glen!"

Glen crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow at his brother. "When did this conversation turn to the poor Mark way all of a sudden?! You didn't have to come Mark. You could of said NO!" Mark rolled his eyes and just wanted to strangle his stupid lil brother. "I went because you're family and I have to watch out for you, like we have done for one another for years. This isn't about poor me either Glen. I'm trying to emphasize that she isn't worth spit for the bullshit we all went through last night. It even almost cost you and a few other guys their lively hood. Did you ever think about that?!" Glen sighed as he threw his hands into the air. "Forget talking to you Mark. You don't get it and you never will!" Glen turned around and walked off back to Samatha. Mark growled and turned the corner to Glen walking away with Sam under his arm. "You ever need me like last night.. DON'T CALL ME!"

Mark growled as he walked off to his locker room and slammed his door shut. Arian jumped as he lifted his head up and looked to Mark pacing the floor. "I have never seen such a full bloomin' idiot in my life, up until now." Mark stopped pacing as he plopped himself down on the leather couch in his locker room, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Arian slowly got up to his paws, walked over and laid his head upon Mark's knee. Mark felt him there and placed his casted hand upon Arian's head and scratched him behind the ears. "At least I can depend on you and Reina to keep me sane huh boy?" Arian whined a bit and looked to Mark with his light brown eyes. Mark lifted his head up and looked to him. "You really like Reina don't yah boy?" Arian tilted his head and perked his ears, like he was answering him with a yes kind of expression.

"Your not the only one who's falling for her Arian. I know I am. But I don't want to scare her off either or change anything when it comes to work. I am her mentor I can't fall in love with her. But she reminds me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it yet. It's like a case of deja vue and I know it is, but just don't know how true it really is or not." He sighed as he looked to Arian. "At least your a great listener and understand me." Arian licked his hand and woofed at him. Mark lifted a brow as looked at Arian. "So you do understand me? I never knew you did until now." Mark chuckled a bit to Arian as Arian started to run around. Mark got down on the floor, sat upon the floor and started playing with him, until Reina returned to his locker room from her match.

 **Chapter 13**

A month or so had gone by since that night of Mark blowing up at Glen. Mark was sitting in his hotel room with Arian as his feet upon the bed, watching boxing on TV. Reina was off at a autograph session, then she would be spending the rest of the night with him. The cast was off Mark's arm and he was thankful for that stupid thing being off. He haven't heard from Glen in awhile now that he was with Samatha. Mark was still angry at his brother for what happen that night, after all of that he still got the girl. Some of the guys in the company thought Mark was jealous of his younger brother getting the girl instead of him, but that wasn't the case with Mark. He had someone else instead.

Arian laid his head upon Mark's thigh as Mark had dozed off with the TV on. Arian sighed as he closed his eyes and just dozed with Mark's arm draped over his back. A few minutes later, Arian lifted his head up to a twitching arm over his back. Mark was moaning once again in his sleep as beads of sweat formed upon his forehead and the rest of his body. Arian slid out from under his arm and sat upon the bed as he licked his face. The hotel room door opened as Reina walked in. She closed the door softly, upon noticing Mark was asleep upon the bed. He saw Arian licking his face and she looked to him concerned. 'That's not like Arian to do that to Mark while he sleeps.' She thought to herself. She walked into the room, placed the room key and her purse upon the table and saw Mark's body twitching and sort of convulsing. Reina sat down on the bed beside Mark and placed her hands upon his shoulders and tried to wake him up. "Mark.. wake up.."

** Dream Sequence **

Mark was laying in the snow, with a few inches a snow laying upon his body. He was freezing and his whole entire body was numb from the whipping winds of the cold. He was about to give into the cold that had surrounded his body, when a flash of light caught his attention. His eyes were almost fully closed and couldn't really see anything through the whipping snow, swirling around in the air.

The light disappeared and appeared once again, like someone running through the woods, darting behind trees and such coming towards him. He swore he heard the crying coming towards him and then the wind would pick up once again. He would not be able to hear nothing but the crying winds and feeling the whipping snow against what warmth was left in his body.

** End **

Mark's eyes shot open as Reina jumped a bit. Mark placed his left hand upon his chest as he felt his heart practically jump out of his chest. He gasped for air as Reina placed her hands upon his right one. "It's alright Mark. It's over, calm down. You're safe.. I'm here and so isn't Arian.." Her voice was soft and soothing to Mark's ears.

Mark close his eyes as he concentrated on her voice as his breathing finally came back to normal. Mark slowly opened his eyes and looked to Reina. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Reina.." Reina shook his head as she got to her feet, grabbed a nearby towel, wiped his face off of the sweat that was dripping down. "It's alright Mark.. The nightmares again?" She questioned as she sat down. He nodded as he leaned back against the head board of the bed. "Yea, they seem to be getting worse each night. I wish I knew what they meant." Reina shrugged and placed the towel in her lap. "I don't know, but they've been running you're life and you ragged lately."

Mark looked to her. "It's that obvious?.." She nodded. "Everybody's starting to wonder if you stil have the edge to stay within the company. I know you do, but that's just nay sayers." Mark sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair. "I really don't know what to think anymore or what to do. I'm tired all the time and I haven't had a good night sleep in a long time. I wish I knew.." Reina looked into his eyes. "Don't worry Mark. It will work itself out. I will be here at your side to help out as much as I can." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I really appreciate that Reina. Really I do.." She smiled. "I know you do..." Reina stood up as she went into the bathroom to clean up a bit from her session. "How did the session go?" He asked. She walked out while drying her face off in a towel. "Alright, long, but alright.. I never knew I had so many fans." Mark lightly chuckled. "You're great in the ring Reina. The fans appreciate it, each and every time you go in there and give 110%, like you always do." She smiled as she sat down on the bed and nodded. "It's because I have a great teacher in the background helping me out in many ways."

"Have you heard from your brother lately?" She asked as she got up to let Arian out for a bit. Mark shook his head. "Nope I think he's still angry at me for what I said about her. I don't like her one bit. I think she's using him just because of his status." Reina nodded. "I will agree. She ain't too bright either. The other divas and I figured that out a long time ago. In other words, she's one nut short of a full fruit cake." Mark couldn't help but laugh. "Now that sounds like a girl that would fall for my lil brother. But I wish he would open his eyes to what she's really like..." Reina walked over and sat upon the bed and looked to Mark. "What do you mean by that Mark?" She asked. He sighed as he looked to her. "She's just trouble walking Reina. In the back stage area, when Glen's out at the ring, she's out and about flirting with everybody and anything walking. She even tried hitting on me. I told her to hit the bricks and called her a tramp." Reina held back the laughter. "You're kidding?" Mark shook his head. "All the guys had told me this. John Bradshaw swore he heard Samatha going at it with.. What's the new kids name there.." Reina thought for a moment. "Randy Orton?" Mark nodded. "Yes that's him. John walked by an empty locker room door and he swore he heard grunting and a woman yelling out his name.." Reina sighed as she shook her head. "You have to tell him Mark. You can't sit here and watch her cheat on your brother.."

Mark nodded. "I know, but he won't believe me nor listen to anybody else. That's part of his stubbern streak he has. If there was some way to catch her in the act or something, then Glen would listen then I'm hoping." Reina got up on her knees upon the bed, moved over to Mark and straddled his lap as she seated herself. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Mark placed his hands upon her hips as her eyes looked into his. "I have the best idea, but we will need bait..." Mark lifted a brow. "Don't you even think.." Reina gave her puppy eyes that he couldn't resist with her. Mark sighed and nodded. "Alright you got me.. I hate when you do that..." Reina smiled as she moved her head forward and clenched his lips in a mind blowing kiss. Mark didn't know what to do at first, then he just reacted by kissing her back. They both loved one another, but neither one didn't have the guts to say 'I love you' to each other. Reina pulled back from the kiss as Mark finally got his breath back. He cleared his throat as he finally spoke. "Now what's the lil plan you're brewing in your mind Reina? I wanna know if I'm gonna be bait..." Reina smiled broadly as she explained the whole plan by details.

 **Chapter 14**

The plan was discussed between the two of them. Mark lifted a brow and rubbed his goatee in thought. "I like the way this plan sounds, but how do we capture any of this for Glen to see or hear for evidence." Reina climbed off Mark gently, so she wouldn't hurt him and walked over to her bag. She rummaged through it and nodded. "Here it is.." She stood up and walked over to him and held in her hand a little tape recorder that was about pocket size. "With this little recorder. We can place it in your locker room and she wouldn't know a thing." Mark took the recorder from her hand and looked at it. "I like the way you think. It might just work.." Reina nodded as Mark handed her back the recorder. "We have a show tonight and I know she'll be wandering around. We must do it tonight, then try to convince Glen to talk to me, so he can hear the tape." Mark explained. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to his bag and knelt down and made sure his gear was in his bag for tonight. "Leave Glen to me Mark. I think I can convince him to talk to you." Mark looked over his shoulder to her as he got to his feet. "If you can that's fine. If not don't get yourself hurt with him. He can be stubborn but can become some what violent, but he won't do it to a lady." Reina nodded as she got to her feet, got her gear together and they both headed to the arena.

Mark walked into the arena through the back door with Arian on leash. He tried to sneak to his locker room without nobody noticing. "Hold up Mark.." Mark stopped in his tracks as Vince came walking towards him. "Why me.." He grumbles under his breath. He turns around and looks to Vince. "Something I can do for you boss?" He asked. Vince shook his head as he walked up to him. "Don't get smart with me Mark. I came to you because of your performance in the ring. It's not getting any better nor worse like you said it would Mark. When am I going to see results?" Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to Vince. "Give me another week and I will be at the top of my game once again Vince alright.. I just got a few things going on right now." Vince crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "I better see something Mark or I will take you off active roster until you get yourself together." Mark turned around and walked away without saying anything else.

Reina came walking into the back stage area and down to Mark's locker room. She stopped before opening his door and saw Samatha hanging all over Randy Orton. She shivered and nearly lost what lunch she had. She shook her head and opened the door and walked into the locker room. Reina leaned her back against the door, once it was closed and did a full body shiver. Mark turned around and looked to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Reina looked to Mark. "I just saw the Sammy slut hanging all over Orton like he was the man or something. Just something I didn't need to see." Mark shook his head as Reina walked over with her bag in tow and placed it upon the floor next to Mark's. Mark sat down as he placed his wrestling boots near the couch. "I just got threaten to be deactivated off the roster by Vince a couple of minutes ago." Reina looked to Mark. "Are you serious?" Mark sighed as he nodded his head. Reina walked over to him and climbed upon his lap. "I'm sorry to hear that Mark. Don't worry you and I are going to work on this and get you back on your feet... Don't you worry.." Mark looked into her sky blue eyes as she spoke. He felt his heart melt and nodded. "I hope something works Reina. I'm just totally clueless on what's wrong.." Reina nodded as she looked to him. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll deal with that after we deal with lil miss Sammy." Mark nodded as Reina stood to her feet, walked over to her bag and bent down. She unzipped the bag and reached in for the recorder and stood to her feet.

"This we need to you know what with it. While I'm busy with my match you can do your dirty deed." Mark nodded as he yawned a bit. Reina walked over to him and sat back on his lap. "If this goes off without a hitch, then you'll be rewarded tonight.." Mark wrapped his arms around her and lifted a brow. "Oh? Hmmm.. How so?" Reina shook her head. "For me to know and for you to find out later." Mark rolled his eyes. "Man I have to wait.. How unfair.." Reina shrugged. " Too bad Dead Man.." Mark shrugged as Reina stood to her feet and placed the recorder under the couch. Near the edge where it would catch everything but not be seen at all. Reina looked to Mark. "All set and I will return after my match. Right now I gotta go get ready." She leaned down and captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss once again. Before Mark could even react she pulled away. "I want to leave you wanting more for later.." Mark lifted a brow and didn't say nothing. Reina stood up and walked over to her bag and zipped it up. "Wish me luck.." She smiled to Mark as she blew him one last kiss before leaving the locker room. Mark stood up. "Good luck and be careful." The door closed.

He leaned over, turned the recorder on, walked over to the door and walked out. He decided to leave Arian with John for awhile and get himself some water before heading back to his locker room for some warm ups for his match later on that night. Mark was making his way back from John's locker room as he walked past Samatha sitting near the bucket full of ice and waters for the crew and talents.

Mark walked up and grabbed a bottle and looked to Samatha. "Hello Samatha.." She smiled at him all giddy like as she stood to her feet. She was wearing a very short blood red pleather skirt and matching top. The top wrapped around her body and showed off so much clevage that it made the grand canyon look small. "How you doing tonight?" She asked in a bit of a suductive voice then snapped her gum. Mark just shrugged. "Alright about to go warm up for my match.. I will see you later.." Mark turned to walk away when he felt her grip his black wife beater by the strap in the back. He turned around and saw that Samatha had hooked her finger. She walked up to him and placed her hand upon his shoulder, running her finger tips down his upper right arm. "Why don't I come with you and help you stretch out. I've been known to be very good at that.." Mark lifted a brow. "Well.. If your not too busy.. If you are then maybe some other time.." Samatha shook her head. "No.. I'm not busy. I would be gladly to help out." Mark nodded and showed her the way to his locker room.

 **Chapter 15**

Mark open the locker room door as Samatha walked into the room. Mark followed and closed the door behind him. He motioned for her to have a seat. She shook her head and stood off to the side. He walked over to the side and started stretching out and what not for his match. He finished up and could feel her eyes just pulling him apart like wolves at a feast. Mark just wanted to be sick, but he knew he had to do this. He walked over and sat down on the couch, removed the straps of his black wife beater and revealed his musuclar chest glistening with beads of sweat. He grabbed the water bottle off the side table as Samatha walked over and stood before him. He looked up to her. "Something I can help you with?" He asked. Samatha leaned down and practically threw her chest into his face. He backed his head away a bit as she looked to him. "Yea.. I can help you relax before you head out for your match." She mentioned in a very seductive voice. Mark started to protest and Samatha climbed upon his lap.

"Aww come on now. I thought you wanted my help in your warm ups." Mark looked to her. "I already warmed up. You missed your opportunity.." Samatha shook her head as she tossed her blonde hair to the side and looked to Mark while licking her lips in a sexual way. Mark swallowed as she started talking dirty to him out loud. Mark just sat there and didn't say nothing, just let her do all the talking. She placed her hands upon his chest and raked her nails down his chest. Mark controled himself and knew this was going way too far. He heard the locker room door open and in walked Reina and Glen. Mark's jaw dropped as he stood up and Samatha fell on her ass upon the floor. Glen stepped in and placed his hands upon his hips. His face as red with anger as he spoke. "What the HELL is going on HERE?!" He bellowed. Reina moved over to the side of the couch and bent down for the recorder.

Mark moved away from Samatha as she got to her feet and pointed to Mark. "He was going to have his way with me.. Your just in time my knight in armor..." She ran over to Glen as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her. Glen glared at Mark. "How could you MARK.. Your cheating on Reina with Samatha. How low can you be..." Mark went to say something when Glen let go of Samatha and walked over to Mark with a balled fist. Mark placed his hands up as Glen ran towards him and ram his fist into Mark's face, making a huge connection. Mark staggered backwards and fell against the wall. Glen punched him one more time as Mark's face went to the side. Blood from Mark's lip and nose splattered upon the wall. Reina started to run over to them as Samatha stepped between them. "Leave them be.. Glen's handling your mutt of a boyfriend." Reina growled and punched Samatha right in the face. "Outta my way Tramp." Samatha staggered backwards and fell on her ass again, this time holding her bloody nose.

Reina jumped between Glen and Mark. "Glen enough! STOP IT! She's lying to you!" Glen ignored her as he held Mark against the wall by his throat. Mark had his hands upon Glen's trying to make him stop choking him. "You jealous bastard! You just can't be HAPPY FOR ME!" Reina growled as she was being ignored. She placed the recorder up near Glen's ear and pushed play. The tape played as Glen stopped mid swing and listened. He looked to the recorder as he looked to Mark. Mark was a bloody bruise mess. Glen let his grip go and let Mark down onto the floor gently and leaned him against the wall. He looked to Reina and grabbed the recorder and pushed stop.

Glen stood there in shock as he didn't know what to say nor do. Glen looked to Mark slumped against the wall coughing and getting his breath back. Glen swallowed hard upon what he had done. "I'm...I'm.. sorry Mark... I.." Reina looked to Glen and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry it came to this Glen, but this was the only way to get you to see the REAL Samatha. She's been playing you like a fiddle since the beginning." Glen swallowed hard as he gritted his teeth in anger. He was red in the face but in anger towards being betrayed. He turned his attention to Samatha, who was still holding her bleeding nose. She slowly got to her feet. "Who you going to believe Glen.. Me or them.. I would never betray you.. Never.. I love you.." Glen lifted a hand up to her face. "I don't wanna hear it Samatha. This is what you've been doing when I go to the ring and make a living... I don't believe you. I'd go beyond anything to make you happy and you go and do this... That's it Samatha. Get your gear and get the hell outta my sight before I hurt you worse than Reina has.."

Samatha sniffed as her bottom lip quivered with tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and ran off out of the locker room. Glen tossed the recorder onto the couch and sighed, trying to regain his composer. He turned and looked to Reina. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you nor Mark in the first place.." Mark moaned a bit as he tried to move. Reina and Glen both looked to him. "My God.. I completely..." Reina jogged into the back and grabbed a few towels and came back to Mark's side. She placed a towel under Mark's right hand that sat upon the right side of his face. "Hold that there Mark.." She started to slowly clean him up. Reina looked to Glen. "Go get Scott the trainer and tell the medics to get down here. Tell them what happen and hurry Glen.." He nodded and left the locker room. Reina sighed as Glen left the room door open. John came walking in with Arian and saw a bloody Mark upon the floor. "What the hell happen in here? A blood bath.." Reina turned and looked to him. "You could say that John.. Glen beat the crap out of Mark.. But it's a long story.." John nodded as Arian fought against the leash. John let him go as Arian went to Mark's side and whined a bit as he licked Mark's left cheek. "Stop... it Arian.." He grumbled. John backed out of the way as Scott came walking in with gloves on his hand and knelt down near Mark and went to work. A few minutes later medics followed with Glen right behind him.

Reina got out of the way to let everybody do their job. Reina walked over and grabbed Arian's leash and led him over to the side. "Come with me Arian. He'll be alright.." Arian followed her. They both stood over near Glen. Glen ran a hand through his hair. "I made.. a huge mistake.." He mumbled. Reina looked to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Glen calm down.. Mark will be alright.." Glen shook his head. "No not just this.. He tried to warn me and I wouldn't listen... Now look.. He got hurt once again becaue of her.." He shook his head and looked to Reina. "Thank God you brought me to my senses. I thank you Reina." He wrapped his huge arms around her gently in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. "It's alright Glen calm down now. He'll be fine.. He'll understand everything I know he will." Glen stepped back from the hug and nodded. "I know, but I still feel like a fool.." Reina shook her head. "Your not... You were just confused.. Don't worry we'll work everything out." Glen nodded as Mark was helped out to the ambulance by Glen and John. Reina followed behind with Arian on his leash. Mark was loaded into the ambulance and was driven to the hospital for precaution measurements. Glen and Reina gathered their gear and picked up Mark's bag and headed to the hospital together. John said he would watch Arian and could be picked up when they returned back to the hotel.

 **Chapter 16**

Glen and I brought Mark back to the hotel later on that night. Mark sighed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He looked like hell rolled over. Nobody didn't say nothing all the way home from the hospital, the silence was so thick, it could of sufficated anybody. Mark was bruised upon his forearms, from trying to block some hits. Most of all his face was bruised. From both eyes along his jaw line, mixed with a fat lip and a small cut under his left eye and a huge gash above his right that needed 12 stitches to close. To complete his pain he was sort of in, three cracked ribs and just bruises upon his chest and stomach. Glen did a major job on him, just used him as a punching bag really.

The elevator stopped as the doors opened up to their floor. Reina grabbed her bag and Mark's and stepped off as Mark followed slowly behind her. Glen was on the next floor up. He didn't say nothing, he felt bad enough for almost killing his brother, but the worst part was he never took his brother's warning into consideration about Samatha. He always did take his brother's judgement into consideration when it came to the ladies he dated. But this time he thought he wouldn't, but now look where it got them. Mark got hurt twice for the chick. She just wasn't worth it, plus she cheated on him, who knows how many times and family was more important than her in his mind that is what he thought. "Call me if you need anything Reina."

She nodded as Mark slowly walked down the hallway and the elevator doors closed and moved on up to Glen's floor.

Mark leaned against the wall as Reina unlocked the hotel room door and helped him inside. She had to help him for the night and maybe tomorrow. The doctor said he will be sore for a few days, but he was worried about his muscles stiffening up from the bruising. Reina told him, they would deal with it as it came about. But that wasn't said in front of Mark though. Mark slowly lowered himself to the bed and just sat there. Reina brought their bags inside and closed the door gently and placed their bags upon the floor. "You haven't said one word Mark. You sure you're alright to be out of the hospital?" Reina asked softly to him as she removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. Mark just nodded. "Yea, just sore that's all..." Reina nodded as she saw him wince trying to get out of his jacket. She walked over and helped him out of his leather jacket. "Take it easy. Just for a few days the doctor said. If you need help with anything Mark, don't hesitate to ask me, please." Mark smiled a bit to her, well the best he could through the bruises. "I don't know where I would be, if it wasn't for you.. You know that.." Reina sat down on the bed next to him. "I know Mark... How about I run you a hot bath so you can soak. It might help take the edge off the soreness until the pain med kicks in." He nodded as he sighed and reached for the remoted and turned on the TV to ESPN.

Reina nodded as she got to her feet and walked into the bathroom and started Mark a hot bath. She walked back out while the tub was filling up and smiled as Mark sat upon the bed watching TV. She walked over to the right side and turned the lamp on, to illuminate the room a bit more. "Where's Arian?" He asked. Reina walked over and sat down on the bed at Mark's feet and untied his boots and slowly and gently removed them from his feet. "He's with John. While your soaking in the tub, I will go to his room and get him." Mark nodded as Reina placed his boots upon the floor. "He didn't want to leave your side Mark. He was majorly concerned." Mark smiled a bit. "He has never left my side since I've found him, well he found me actually." Reina nodded as she smiled to him. "I remember having a dog like him. But he ran off and he could never be found." Mark looked to her. "You had a dog like Arian?" She nodded as she got to her feet, walked over to her bag, bent down and unzipped her suitcase. She took out a photo and walked over to Mark and showed him it. It was a picture of her knelt down with her arm over the back of a huge Rottie. It looked almost like Arian, but the dog's eyes in the picture were green. "That's Baron. Him and I were inseperable. But my ex-boyfriend, scared him off one night and never told me. I was devistated. Of course I broke up with him, because he was..." Mark looked up from the picture to Reina as she trailed off in her words. "He was what Reina?" She looked to Mark and shook her head. "Let's just say he was no good." She got up to her feet and walked into the bathroom and turned off the water in the tub.

She walked out of the bathroom after setting it up for him. "Your bath's all ready Mark. Need help getting into the tub?" Mark swung his feet gently over the side of the bed and looked to her. "No I can manage from here thanks. I wore a button down shirt today. Thank god for buttons." Reina giggled a bit as Mark rose to his feet and headed for the bathroom. Reina grabbed her room key. "I'll be back. I'll go and get Arian from John. He's probably driving John nuts." Mark nodded as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Reina left the room to John's to fetch Arian. The aroma of cinnamon and and spice filled the bathroom and Mark's nose. He loved that smell. "She must of added something to the water.." He grumbled to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror as he leaned his hands upon the side of the counter. He looked away and shook his head. "It wasn't suppose to come down to this.." He got out of his clothes and slowly lowered himself into the tub as the hot water hit every aching muscle within his body. He sighed deeply as he leaned back against the back of the tub and relaxed. He was in heaven for awhile and he was enjoying it. Well he was in heaven everyday, with Reina around that is.

Mark heard the room door close as he finished drying off from his bath. He felt a bit better, less pain and more movement. He dressed into a pair of jet black short with white stripes running down the sides. He gathered up his dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Reina sat upon the bed removing her shoes and getting ready to relax. Mark placed his clothes, down near his bag and saw Arian walking through out the suite looking for him. "He's been looking for you since we walked in." Reina commented as she stood up and stood before Mark. "Feeling any better?" She asked. Mark smiled and placed his hands upon her hips and leaned down and captured her soft lips in a kiss. Reina didn't do nothing at first and then reacted by placing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They pulled back at the same time a few seconds later, but the kiss felt like it lasted forever. "I will take that as, you're feeling better than before." Mark nodded as he took his hands off Reina's hips. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and walked over to her bag. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." Mark nodded as he went to look for Arian. Reina grabbed a shirt of Mark's to wear over her silk light blue shorts and headed into the bathroom for a hot shower.

Mark found Arian wandering among the place. Arian barked as he ran around and finally came to Mark and licked his face. Mark winced and grabbed Arian by the collar. "Calm down Arian. You're acting like you haven't seen me in years." Arian sat back after a slight tug was felt upon his collar. Mark stood up as he walked into the bedroom and decided to lay upon the bed and watch some TV. The pain medicine was starting to work. He yawned a bit as he laid down upon the bed and covered himself up from the waist up. Arian laid upon the floor at the foot of the bed. Reina finished up her shower and got dressed into the overly large black t-shirt of Mark's then her light blue shorts. It went down past her knees a bit, he was huge compared to her. She walked out of the bathroom and got herself together to join Mark on the bed. She looked over and saw that Mark was already asleep. Reina couldn't help but smile as she turned off the light. She walked around the bed, stepping over Arian in the process to her side of the bed. She climbed upon the bed, grabbed the remote off Mark's chest and placed it upon the night stand on her side of the bed. She slid herself under the covers and leaned over and kissed his cheek gently and laid her head down upon the soft pillow as she cuddled close to Mark as sleep over came her.

 **Chapter 17**

Reina slowly opened her eyes to the darkness that still engulfed the room. She shivered as she felt Mark twitching, moving and groaning in his sleep. Reina sat up as she looked to him, he looked like he was shivering like he was almost cold. Reina laid a hand upon his shoulder to try and wake him up. A spine tingling chill ran up and down her spine at the touch upon his skin. She took her hand away quickly, like she had been burned. Arian sat up at the end of the bed and tilted his head with concern. He moved along the bed and sat back on his haunches on Mark's side of the bed. Mark's right hand hung over the side. Arian nudged it with his wet nose. Usually that got Mark to move, but this time it didn't. Reina felt fear well up inside of her as she placed her hands upon Mark's cold clammy feeling skin. "Mark... Mark wake up.. Your having a nightmare.. Mark." She shook him very gently knowing he was bruised and sore still from tonight.

** Dream Sequence **

Mark laid just barely alive in the snow. His body shivered from mid chest up, but the rest was numb with the bone chilling cold. The snow had stopped falling as the wind still whipped. The crying had stopped as he saw the light through the darkness. His eyes were just barely slits as he kept an eye on the light. The light started to head towards him. He felt like he needed to get up and run away from it, but that was just in his mind. The rest of him was saying to trust the light, it would warm him.

As the light came towards him, he could make up just slightly a ghostly figure carrying the light within he thought an old glass lantern, but he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes and reopened them once again as he heard a sniffing, like someone had been crying. The light sat near him, it was white with a tinged with the softness of yellow mixed in. The figure had the faint outline of light blue, almost ghostly like. Mark was completely confused now. The light stopped and was held above him, as the figure leaned it's ghostly self towards him. But he could see no hand, just it's ratty old cloak of a black color that match the darkness that surrounded the area. The figure touched him upon his shoulder. He felt warmth just in that one spot. He closed his eyes as he concentrated upon that one spot trying to see if it would travel beyond that one point to his entire body. He swallowed hard as he couldn't get a voice to escape his throat. He heard a faint soft voice. "Mark.. No need to be afraid..."

** End **

Reina left her hand upon his shoulder as she shook him gently once more. Mark jumped as his eyes opened up, sat up upon his elbows and looked to Reina as he breathed hard, like he went jogging and just came back. Reina moved closer to him and placed the blankets upon him. "It's alright Mark. Your safe here with me and Arian. Just calm down.." Mark swallowed hard as he closed his eyes for a few moments and got himself together. Reina was concerned that he was freezing cold practically to the touch, except under her hand of course. Mark got his breathing back under control and looked to Reina. "I swear you were just in my dream.. But not really.." Reina looked to him like he had completely lost his mind. "What are you talking about Mark?" She asked in complete confusion. Mark sat up as Reina slid her hand off his shoulder as he explained everything to her. Reina sat there and nodded once in awhile to let Mark know she was listening to his every word.

Mark finished his explaination to Reina. Reina slowly stood up to her feet as she walked over to the window and stared out, as she moved the blind out of her way. "Everything you say makes sense to me. Your not crazy nor a liar. You're teling the truth.." Mark moved across the bed and sat on her side of the bed and looked to her. "At least someone believes me, the guys in the federation think I'm completely nuts and hiding something from them. But may I ask this... Why do you believe me?" Reina sighed as she ran a hand through her hair gently. "Because Mark... Who you speak about back in that house that you solved the murder of was suppose to be me..." Mark's jaw dropped as he heard this. He slowly closed his mouth in shock and didn't know what to say. Reina quickly turned around and looked to him. "Before you say anything.. Let me explain everything..." Mark nodded as Reina walked over to the bed and seated herself as she started to explain everything to Mark.

"For what you have told me is about almost of what happen... That was suppose to be me that night, but everything went wrong, well according to the ex it went rather well. But that's just here say. Anyways, that night he came to the house looking for me... My twin sister was there watching Arian for me while I went away for a couple of days. I thought I would never hear from him again, so I thought my sister would be safe enough to stay there with the dog. I didn't go home though, once I heard about the murder. I felt responsible for what happen and everything, but I did take care of everything when it came to the funeral and everything. I paid my respects to my sister, made sure justice was served. I testifed in my own case, but pretended to be my sister. We were exact replicas, we were always confused..." She took a deep breath as she felt her body shaking with anger towards herself for her cowardess moves. Tears started sliding down her cheeks. "I ended up hiding out once everything settled down. I changed my appearance so I wouldn't be found out by nobody and change everything about me. I wanted to forget everything that happen... But I couldn't nightmares haunted me and still do.. Just like they did with you back in the house and as they do now.."

Mark sat there and listened to every word Reina said. He still couldn't believe the woman he was helping out was Reina, but not really. He was starting to wonder why she looked like the woman from the house, voice and everything except hair color and a few other things of course. But other than that, he thought he was losing his mind, but he wasn't, it was a twins thing. Mark turned himself and looked at Reina. "So Arian is your dog.." Reina nodded. "And the picture you showed me?" "What I told you about that is also true.. I did find another guy and he ended up being just like the first. I got out before things got worse. I got the worse luck with guys. But when it comes to the dogs. I got a new rottie, because I thought he killed Arian, so I adopted Baron to fill in the gap..." Mark sighed as he ran his hand oh so very gently over his face, everything was slowly sinking in, but so many unaswered questions were finally answered. "That's why you remind me so much of her from the house. Here I'm thinking I have completely lost my mind and all along I wasn't.." Reina sighed as she looked up to him with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm.. I'm sorry Mark that I didn't tell you all of this before... I didn't know what your nightmares were about or anything or I would of told you sooner.. I swear.. I would of.." Mark placed his hand under her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "No matter what Reina, this doesn't change how I feel about you or anything.. I do appreciate you being honest with me... Now everything makes sense. I don't feel lost or anything anymore. I'm complete once again..." Reina smiled as she leaned her head against Mark's chest gently, so she wouldn't hurt him. Mark wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Arian jumped up on the bed and crawled across the bed and laid his head upon Reina's thigh and whined a bit.

Mark looked to Arian. "That's why Arian acts the way he does around you. He knows who you are.. But he probably wasn't sure until now either.." Reina sniffed as she looked down at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I left you boy.. If I knew you were alive.. I would of gone back for you, not left you behind to fend for yourself..." Arian nudged her with his nose and licked the remaining tears off her cheeks. Reina giggled and kissed Arian upon the muzzle. "You know I love you right Arian.." He woofed and looked to her with his light brown eyes. Reina looked to Mark. "And you know I love you right Mark?" He nodded and held her in his arms. "Of course I know.. Because I.. I love you too Reina.." He kissed the top of her head. Arian got off the bed and settled back on the floor as Mark and Reina moved back into bed and fell asleep in one another's arms.

 **Chapter 18**

**Dream Sequence**

Mark slowly opened his eyes once again as he was nearly blinded by a light being held above him. He jumped as he heard the soft voice. He had heard that voice before but from where? "No need to be afraid... Don't you recognize me.." The soft voice asked. Mark couldn't answer at first then he slowly shook his head. His body was shaking so much that he could barely shake his head. "Do you remember a spirit being around you a few months ago... In a house with a huge Rottie?"

The voice asked. Mark nodded slightly as he closed his eyes, he could see his breath disappearing into the cold air. "I'm that spirit and you have found me once again. I thought nobody wouldn't find me here, but you somehow have... The riggid climate is where I dwell for the rest of my eternal years.." Mark listened as he tried to get warmer, but nothing was working for him. "Here I am being very rude..."

The ghostly figure moved closer to Mark as he felt the soft hands he once adored feeling upon his body when he was sore and needed to work out the kinks in his muscles. But this time, he couldn't feel nothing but the warming sensation that the hands were bringing into his body. After some time, Mark could finally move his body. He slowly opened his eyes as he found himself in a small wooden building. He could hear the riggid winds whipping and howling outside. He sat up quickly as he looked around. The light that he saw was an old lantern alright, but it sat upon a side table near the bed. The ghostly figure sat in a chair next to the bed. "I see you are awake.." The voice spoke once again. Mark was covered up in blankets and sat back in the bed as he kept himself under the blanket. A fire was slowly cooking some logs in the fire place, which radiated heat amongst the small enclosure.

Mark looked to the figure with a questioning look upon his face. "Why am I here? What do you want?" The ghostly figure moved about the small place, keep herself hidden under the cloak from Mark's view. "I wanted you to find me because there's a lot you don't know and I want you to listen.." Mark looked to her as she came walking over and seated herself once again. "You are going to find and fall in love with someone that will remind you of me. Do not be afraid to fall in love with her, because she's me.." Mark was really confused now. " I know she told me everything already.. But what confuses me is what's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"The woman you are going to meet and fall in love with, has me within her. Features, everything that happened in that house, will come back and it will remind you.. What I mean is she's my sister. Her and I are one in the same... That's all I'm going to say, the rest will come to you.. But please listen to these final words because this is the last time I will ever see you.. Please take care of her and Arian. I leave them in your care and protection. I will look in on you all once in awhile. But don't dwell on the past, it will only make it worse, move on and be happy. When I know your happy, I'm happy..." Mark yawned as sleep started to take him over. She helped him lay back down in the bed and covered him up with the blanket. She leaned down and kissed his cheek with her soft danity lips. "I love you Mark.. I will always watch over you.." That was the last thing Mark remembers hearing echoing with his mind as everything goes black.

** End **

Mark slowly opened his eyes to Arian licking his hand hanging over the edge of the bed. He yawned as he stretched and slowly sat up. "Alright boy.. I'm up.." He yawned once again as he looked over and didn't find Reina in the bed next to him. He looked at the clock. "Damn over slept a bit. She probably down at the gym working out." He swung his feet to the floor and rose to his feet. He winced as he almost forgot about the bruises he had upon his body from his latest encounter with Glen last night. He walked over to the sliding glass door and let Arian outside. Arian trotted outside as Mark closed the door. He gently stretched his body the best he could as he walked over to his bag and knelt down for some clean clothes to change into. He got changed and packed up his gear, they had a show tonight. He changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black Choppers t-shirt. He had just finished tieing his boots the best he could when Reina came wakling in.

He looked over his shoulder to her with a smile upon his face. "Good morning sunshine." Reina stopped in her tracks to Mark being up and about like he was. "Wow someone's in a great mood this morning.. Sleep well?" He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to her, wrapped his arms arond her waist and nodded. "I had the best night sleep in a long time.." Reina smiled and nodded. "Great to hear, so no more mister bear for awhile I'm hoping.." He lightly chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I can't guarantee it but I will try." Reina sighed as he released his grip upon her. "Oh Glen was looking for you.. I told him you were still sleeping, so he will catch up with you at the arena. He was very concerned about how you were. I told him so he's a bit less worried and edgy now." Mark nodded as he walked over to the door and let Arian back inside.

Arian walked in as Mark shut the door. Arian sat down at the end of the bed as Mark had to walk around him. "You make a great door stomp sometimes Arian." Arian just tilted his head and snorted at him. Mark chuckled as he grabbed his leather jacket. "I was just kidding Arian. Can't take a joke.." Arian woofed at him as he stood to his paws and walked over to Mark and nudged his hand to grab his leash. "I know I know.. Don't forget you." Reina took a quick shower and then got ready to head for something to eat and then hit the arena for an early show. Mark connected Arian's leash to his harness and grabbed his bag. Reina took the leash and started out as Mark locked up the room and followed them both down to the elevators. He took his time as he watched Reina walk down the hallway with Arian. The words from his dream rang through his head as he shook his head gently. He knew what he has is a great thing, but what he was thinking of doing he was hoping was the right thing to do.

 **Chapter 19**

A few months later, things were going great for Mark. His in ring performance finally picked it's pace back up, after Vince threatening him. Well besides Vince threatening to place him on the shelf for some time, everything fell into place like a puzzle in his life too. He was more energentic than before, not as tired as he was for awhile. He was sitting in his locker room placing his wrestling boots on when there was a knock upon his locker room door. "Yea it's open." He yelled as Glen came walking in. "I thought I would find you here. Been hiding out?"

Mark looked up to his lil brother and stood to his feet once his boots were tied. "No been busy that's all. I'm making some time for my slowness period I was in. Plus now with Reina at home with the little one, it gives me some time to catch up on some much needed sleep." Glen chuckled as he walked over to his brother and patted him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you happy once again and not so damn miserable.." Mark nodded as he placed Glen in a head lock and gave him a noogy. "Yea but it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass right?"

Glen fought against his brother's grip as he finally got loose and they started play fighting. "Aww come on Glen.. You're loosing your touch since you married Sandy.. What she.. got you whooped.." Glen snorted as he hyper extended Mark's left arm. "Nope, just making sure the old man's keeping up.." Mark laughed as he tapped Glen's knee. Glen let go and got to his feet and help Mark to his. "But I will say you haven't lost your touch bro, you never will." Glen commented. Mark nodded as he patted Glen's shoulder. "Come on once you got it you got it.. am I right?" Glen nodded. Mark snapped his finger as he grabbed his sleeveless jean shirt and placed it on. "I almost forgot my shirt." Glen rolled his eyes. "You and your shirts.." Mark punched his arm. "Shut up Glen. At least I can walk out of the house without my wife chasing me out.." Glen didn't say nothing after that, because he knew Mark was right. "Hey having a beautiful wife is very distracting." Mark nodded. "I'll admit it, it is. Plus having Justice around makes things a whole lot more hectic on the ranch." Glen nodded. "He's a spitting image of his dad when he was his age. Hyper and never ending energy." Mark shrugged as he opened his locker room door and Glen followed him out towards the ring. Glen was carrying his mask and he had to place it upon his face now in case the camera caught them walking around back stage.

Yes Glen found a lady that Mark approved of, a lot better than Samatha that's for sure. She's a very good friend of Reina's. Once Reina introduced them at their wedding it was love at first sight. About six months after Mark and Reina got married, Glen and Sandy tied the knot. They were expecting a little girl in a month or so. Mark and Glen sat around on some cases until it was there time for their match. "So how's Sandy holding up?" Mark asked. Glen shrugged. "Should be any day now. She's so anxious to have her little girl in her arms." Mark smiled to his brother. "I bet you can't wait to be a father, am I right?" Glen didn't answer right away. "Nothing to be nervous about Glen. It will all come naturally." Glen looked to his brother. "It's easy for you to say Mark, your already a father. Plus having to take on the responsibility of takening in Reina's son Jordan. You two have your hands full." Mark nodded. "But Jordan's such a big help to his mother while I'm on the road. So don't say it's easy for me to say that. Anybody can say that Glen and not be a father themselves." Glen nodded. "You're right. Sorry I'm on edge until tommorrow, that's when I head home for a few weeks to be with Sandy and greet our little one into the world." Mark nodded. "Same here, Vince gave me some time off to be with Reina and the kids, I can't wait to get home." Mark and Glen both stood up as they were told about their match being next. Glen didn't wear his wedding band while in the ring.

He was afraid he would loose it. Mark wore his on a silver chain around his neck. Much easier than taking it on and off each time he needed too. They stood in front of the curtain until their music hit the arena sound system. They nodded to one another and went out and did what they did best kick ass and take names later.

Mark was sitting in his locker room after a shower in a pair of blue jeans with his black work boots on. He hadn't put on a shirt yet when Glen knocked upon the door. Mark motioned for him to come in, he was on his cell phone. Mark finished up his call and looked to Glen. "What do I owe this pleasure of seeing you again? Thought you would of booked out of here to get some sleep for tommorrow..." Glen hugged him once last time then stepped back. Mark looked at him like he was crazy. "What has gotten into you?" He couldn't help but ask. Glen shrugged. "Let's just say I'm happy and wanted to share it with you. You brought Sandy into my life at the right time. I owe you and Reina a lot Mark..." Mark shook his head. "No just seeing you happy is what the reward is to us Glen. Now you better get going. I'm flying out tonight, Reina needs me home sooner than I thought." "Anything wrong?" He asked with concern. Mark shook his head. "No nothing, they all miss that much I guess." Glen nodded. "Understandable." Mark grabbed his bag and was about to leave the locker room when Glen placed a hand upon his shoulder. "She's your light in the darkness ain't she?" Mark stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked to his brother. "How did you.." "Reina explained everything to me.. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told us where you were Mark." Mark shook his head. "No it's alright. I probably would of never believed myself if I wasn't there. But yes she's my light that had brightened up my darkness. And I will never lose that light I guarantee you that." With that said Mark left the locker room to head on home to his family.

END


End file.
